


Short Stories of Hallownest

by SmolNerdStuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNerdStuff/pseuds/SmolNerdStuff
Summary: The bugs of Hallownest finally get to enjoy their lives! The infection never truly took over, so everyone's working to rebuild.





	Short Stories of Hallownest

The Knight eagerly trotted across Dirtmouth, pulling Quirrel along with them, Grimmchild struggling to keep up. Why the Knight was doing this, Quirrel did not know. All he knew was that they were nearing the edge of the town.  
They passed the Grimm Troupe's tents and continued forward still. The Knight's eager pace slowed as they reached their destination, eventually coming to an abrupt stop. In front of them was a chest. Based on the Knight's eager movements, Quirrel assumed he was to inspect the chest's contents.  
Carefully approaching the chest, Quirrel kneeled down and opened the lid (The Knight was now hopping up and down in excitement). In the chest lay a collection of colorful objects. Now intrigued, he gingerly picked up one of the objects, a red one, turning it over in his hands. Could it be something related to the Troupe? Upon his inspection, Quirrel noticed what appeared to be a fuse. Now slightly concerned, he turned to The Knight.  
"My friend, what exactly is this that you're showing me?" The Knight, seemingly more excited by Quirrel's inquiry, quickly moved forward and took the object from him. They held it in their hand and eagerly beckoned the Grimmchild closer. As it approached, The Knight gestured to the object in their hand. The Grimmchild, seemingly understanding, shot a flame at the object.  
The flame lit the fuse. As the fuse quickly disintegrated, Quirrel began to worry about the object being so close to The Knight. Just as he began to warn them, the object shot out of their hand, soaring into the sky before exploding into a shower of red sparks.  
Quirrel stared up at the show of sparks in awe. Never had he seen such a thing! He looked over to The Knight. "Such a spectacular thing you have showed me, friend! Why, I imagine the townspeople would enjoy as much as I have!" The Knight jumped up at Quirrel's words. "Perhaps that is what you had in mind?" The Knight nodded their head, running over to the chest and picking it up, gesturing with their head for Quirrel to follow. Chuckling to himself, he did.  
As they made their way back to town, they got many curious looks, Elderbug being the only one to verbally question. As The Knight trotted by, he asked "What is that you have there, little one?" Quirrel was about to answer for them, but The Knight held a hand up to their mask, signaling him to keep quiet. Instead, he simply answered with "They want to keep it a surprise." Upon his words, The Knight set the chest down on the bench and stared at it in thought. After a few seconds they grabbed Quirrel's hand and gently pulled him onto the bench next to the chest. They held their arms out in front of their chest, signaling him to stay put. Quirrel obeyed, wondering what exactly the little knight was planning.  
For the minutes that pursued, Quirrel watched in amusement as The Knight pulled all of the town's residents around the bench. Most expressed confusion. Some, like Cornifer, seemed intrigued. Bretta seemed too distracted by the fact she was holding The Knight's hand to properly process what was happening. Even as she sat down, she seemed completely out of it. THK seemed the most reluctant to come out, but with encouragement from Hornet and The Knight, took a seat next to the bench.  
Once everyone from the town was seated around the bench, The Knight pushed the chest over and stood between it and Quirrel. They lifted the lid and took out a firework. They held it up for everyone to see, and beckoned over Grimmchild, who flew over from Grimm and, without having to be told, lit the fuse. Many bugs expressed the same concern that Quirrel did, but it soon vanished as another show of sparks exploded in the sky.  
A chorus of "ooo"s and "ahhh"s echoed throughout the crowd, as many bug's eyes lit up with awe and excitement. The Knight looked out at the reactions and seemed very happy with the results. They dug into the chest and pulled out another firework, holding it out for someone to take. At first, no one moved forward. Then, Grimm stepped forward and gingerly took it from their hands. He examined it for a moment, then snapped his fingers and lit the fuse, seconds later red sparks were sparkling like stars in the sky.  
Seeing that the firework did him no harm, more bugs seemed more eager to try it themselves. Quirrel watched everyone enjoying themselves; Iselda laid her head on Cornifer's shoulder as they watched the show, THK looked over at Hornet and The Knight in excitement as they let off their first firework, Grimm was putting on his own show as he set off multiple at once, Brumm clapping in support, Bretta hesitated to let hers off, but, in a flustered mess, managed to do it as The Knight helped her, Elderbug was looking up at the sky in awe, holding his Delicate Flower close to his chest.  
Quirrel smiled to himself as he watched the explosion of colors in the sky. His attention shifted, however, as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see The Knight, offering him a firework. Quirrel started to deny the offer, but decided, what could be the harm?  
"Thank you, friend." He slowly took the firework in his own hands, allowing Grimmchimd to light the fuse, and watched happily as he added his own shower of blue to the show of sparks above.


End file.
